


The Game

by Bubbles_Da_Kitten



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles_Da_Kitten/pseuds/Bubbles_Da_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw the person’s face,  he had blueish- black hair, dark eyes, and a bit of dark under his eyes, but even so something about him was attractive." </p><p>Brothers Near and Mello compete for the affection of an odd student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Instrutions

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I think this is going to be a great fanfic! Hopefully you think so too! ^_^ Well thanks for reading more than one sentence and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: I forgot a whole part! FML I am soo sorry it ended on a cliffhanger for those of you who read it before I made the change!

I was stacking cards into quite the impressive tower when someone burst through my bedroom door with enough force to knock the tower down. I instantly knew who it was because of that.  
Mello.  
My brother.  
“What did you burst through my door for? You knocked down my house of cards.”  
“I am sure you will be able to rebuild it, anyways we are gonna be late for school.”  
“No we are not, I am ready to go, I was just waiting for you, you should be more organized.”  
“Near, who cares we are going to be late if you don’t get up.”  
“Fine, let’s go.” I said. Getting up from the top bunk of my bed, my brother is the bottom bunk. Once we were out the door and walking to school I pulled out finger puppets from my backpack and started to play with them.  
“You know Near, we are in highschool now.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Shouldn’t you not be playing with toys? I mean I am 15 and you are 14, you should be focused on other things than toys.”  
“I don’t see the point.” I said, because I didn’t. My toys were my way of focusing, seeing the big picture, and calming down. Why get rid of them? They help me out when I need it so why suddenly get rid of them because I am in highschool.  
“My point is that it is weird to play with toys when we are becoming adults. Adults don’t play with toys.”  
“They do, it is just not as obvious, we all play with toys even if they aren’t in the form of what is considered a ‘toy’.” I said. “Just think of it, adults have pens on their desks, and the pens are often toyed with as a form of entertainment while an adult thinks. My toys do that, they just don’t look as boring as pens.” I said, it is true though, we all have our own toys.  
“Fine I guess, I just think people will find you weird for it.” Mello said as we arrived at the high school. How weird it is to be in highschool now, i could of sworn last year we were in elementary school, playing ball on the playground. Unfortunately Mello and I are not in the same classes, it is always fun to compete with him in class, as well as working together on projects even if Mello didn’t like it. I think he didn’t like how I was always identified as his brother, Mello is older by 11 months, which isn’t much, so that is why we are in the same grade. He didn’t want us to be those brothers who end up living together and work at the same job, and I think that is okay. I know he loves me as a brother, but needs his space as well.  
“Well let’s meet here after school so we can walk home together okay?” Mello asked. I nodded in response. I walked in first. I put my puppets in my backpack because I didn’t want to drop and lose one. Mello followed me inside and started heading to his class. As much as I liked having my toys with me, I decided to put them in my locker because I learned from past experience that teachers don’t like distractions and toys were included in that list. I grabbed what I thought was appropriate for class on the first day and started to walk to class. I wonder what class will be li-.  
I crashed into someone.  
“Sorry” I said, then I saw the person’s face, he had blueish- black hair, dark eyes, and a bit of dar under his eyes, but even so something about him was attractive.

“No, it was my fault, I was focused on my breakfast, and not looking where I was going.” He said. “Oh here for my troubles have half of my Pop-tart, I am L by the way.” He said. L what an odd name.  
“Thanks. I am Near.” I said. Well I guess my name isn’t much weirder. So with half a Pop-tart in my mouth, I hurried to class.


	2. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello meets L, and his boyfriend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy seeing Mello's POV! It was fun to write!  
> I may try to update it again this weekend to make up for the long period of nothing-ness.   
> As always, Thank you for reading more than one sentence, and I hop you enjoy!

Mello:  
It was lunch time and I sat with Near but he was even more out of it than usual. He was staring at something (while twirling his hair) but what was it?   
“Hey Near!” A person said. Oh great Near already made a friend and I am still just stuck with him. I turned to see who it was. I see a raven haired hunched over teen with bland clothes and dark circles under his eyes. What a weirdo, but I have to admit something about him was gravitating like I had to know more.   
“Well Near I guess you already made a friend.” I said, half through gritted teeth of jealousy. I mean he is first before me in EVERYTHING   
“Do you mind if I sit here? Oh, and another person is probably coming as well.” said the teen. When Nar nodded he climbed on top of the chair and crouched on it.  
“Excuse the odd way I sit,” He said then turned his head towards me. “Oh, and I don’t believe we’ve met, I am L.”   
“I am Mello.” I said. Then I opened my lunchbox to see what was inside since I was in quite a rush when I packed it, I couldn’t remember what I had packed. A grilled cheese, orange, and 3 chocolate bars to last me through the school day. Not bad for being in a rush. I grabbed one chocolate bar, opened it, and took a small bite. I looked around to see the other’s lunches. Near had what the school was serving, which was pizza, milk, and an apple, and L had, a piece of cake.   
Someone came to the table.  
“Hey L, I see you have made some friends,” He said, I thought I could see a smirk on his face. He sat down and put his arm around L's waist. For some odd reason I was really upset about that fact. I thought I should be the one to touch him not some smug honor student.   
“Hey did you hear the school prankster struck again, I mean it was only the first day, and whoever it was, today flooded the principal's office.” He said.Something was off and I knew it.   
“Oh that is right.” L said. “We need to ask about starting the club up again.”  
“What club?” I ask suddenly interested since L was involved.  
“The club that is dedicated to finding Puck or the prankster that keeps pranking the school.” L said. Puck, like the prankster from Midsummer’s Night’s Dream.   
“Can I join?” Near said, taking my question.  
“Sure both of you can.” Said the smug bastard. “Right now there are Me, Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, Hideki, and Light.” L said gesturing to Mr. Smug Bastard next to him on the last name.   
“We still need to come up with a name for it.” said L, dragging me out of my thoughts of suffocating Light.   
“How about the SPP, or Special Provision for Puck.” said Near.   
“Perfect name Near.”said L. Light narrowed his eyes at Near and squezed L a bit more.   
That is when I realized it out of my utter surprise and horror.  
I liked L.  
I wanted to be in Light’s place.  
I had to.


	3. The Toying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near and Mello start the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. This chapter is short! However it is somewhat important! So sorry I didn't do much, but if I went on it wouldn't have good ending for the chapter. Still, thank you for reading more than one sentence, and I hope you enjoy!

Near:  
It was the end of school and I hadn’t seen L or Mello since lunch. I walked to the front of the school just like we had planned. Mello was there looking at his pocket watch necklace, then once aware of my presence, looked up at me. He was smirking. Something was up with him.   
“So Near, that friend of yours really intrigued me. Do you know him from anywhere?” He said, trying very hard to be cool about what he was asking. I pulled out my puppets and thought for a moment.  
I like L.  
Mello is asking me for information about L.  
Mello could either know I like L or like L himself.  
I think it is the later.  
All I know is L and Light are dating.  
That could be two sided, but I feel like it is one sided.  
Light’s side.  
“I know that L and Light are dating.” I say, now I just have to see his reaction. Mello looked down, kicking the ground with his heel.  
“Oh.” He says darkly.  
“Do you like L?” I ask, just to toy with him. He turns red and stutters for a bit.  
“W...why? Do you like him?” He asks, flustered.  
“Yes, actually.”  
“Rgghhhh! Near!” He turns even more red, but this time, with rage. His pupils get smaller and his eyes enlarge.  
“What? I do.” I say. Suddenly Mello calms down, and gathers himself. Then takes a large bit of chocolate.  
“Heh, I guess we are competing again Near, who will win the affection of L Me, You, or Light.” He says, then starts to walk home.


End file.
